The Dare (Or Dare To Be Stupid)
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction, my first padded pony fanfic. Takes place before "Keep Calm and Flutter On".) A padded pony fic featuring Rainbow Dash. It all starts with a dare contest between her and Pinkie. A crazy idea from Pinkie Pie causes Rainbow Dash to wear a diaper for a day, and when Applejack finds out, she decides to organize a sleepover as revenge.


It was another average day in Ponyvillie, nothing significant was going on. Ponies went about their usual business enjoying the beautiful day.

What nopnoy knew was that inside Sugarcube Corner something was about to happen that would make this day anything but average, at least to them.

Inside the walls of Sugarcube Corner two mares sat face to face, one of them was a pegasus with a blue coat, a rainbow colored mane and tail, and a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt for her cutie mark. This pony's name was Rainbow Dash. The other mare was an earth pony who was pink all over, her mane and tail were poofy almost like cotton candy, and her cutie mark consisted of three ballons, two were blue and one was yellow. Her name was Pinkie Pie. She and Rainbow Dash were best friends, and alongside their other friends Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity they had been on many adventures.

Today however the two mares were bored, so to pass the time the two of them had started a dare contest where they would dare each other to do things. The dares had started out harmless enough, involving things such as balancing a glass of water on your head or letting yourself be tickled for a minute without laughing too hard. But soon enough the dares started getting more and more outlandish, the latest dare performed by Pinkie Pie involved her being blindfolded and then trying to walk around Sugarcube Corner without bumping into anything. Rainbow Dash was surprised when Pinkie Pie managed to actually pull it off.

"Wow Pinkie Pie I don't believe it you actually did it." Rainbow Dash said "Are you sure you weren't cheating somehow?!"

"Of course not Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie said "I told you I know my way around Sugarcube Corner like the back of my hoof."

"Well now it's your turn to think of a dare." Rainbow Dash said "And make it good, I want a **REAL** challenge this time!"

Pinkie Pie began to think, she had been having a hard time thinking up dares since the contest had started. She wanted to make sure that this next dare was one that Rainbow Dash couldn't easily win, but she couldn't think of anything that she hadn't already tried. She was so observed with thinking that she didn't stop until a familar smell reached her nose. She turned ever so slightly, she knew that smell could only mean one thing. Sure enough the smell was coming from two foals who were watching her, they were the Cake Twins. One of them was a pegasus colt, he had a white coat, a black mane and tail, and black eyes. His name was Pound Cake. The other one was a unicorn filly, she had an orange coat, an orange mane and tail with a red bowh in her mane, and blue eyes. Her name was Pumpkin Cake.

Pinkie Pie was quite found of the Cake Twins and ever since Mr. and Mrs. Cake had promoted her to full time foalsitter she had spent as much of her free time as she could with them. Of course she hadn't been made their full time foalsitter for no reason, and even when she didn't have to she took it upon herself to take care of them. Even if it meant changing their diapers.

As she walked closer to them she noticed that the smell seemed to be coming from only one of them. Upon closer inspection she found out that it was only Pound Cake was in need of a change. She turned to Rainbow Dash and said "Hey Dashie, I have to change Pound Cake's diaper really quick."

"Go right ahead Pinkie." she said "I can wait."

"Thank you Dashie." Pinkie Pie said "I'll be right back I promise." She took Pound Cake into another room where she had kept a small dash of baby supplies, in case of an emergency. She placed Pound Cake on a table, brought the waist basket over to her, took out a fresh diaper, some wipes and the baby powder, and set to work at once. As she was changing Pound Cake a thought struck her "Pound Cake is an awful lot like Rainbow Dash, in fact if Pound Cake wasn't a colt I'd said he was a baby Rainbow Dash." Then she got an idea. An awful idea. Pinkie Pie got a wonderful, awful idea.

Once she had finished changing Pound Cake and had washed her hooves she brought him back to where Rainbow Dash and Pumpkin Cake were. After checking to make sure that Pumpkin Cake didn't need a change as well she and Rainbow Dash went right back to where they had been before. "Hey Dashie I've got a dare for you." she said launching right back into the contest.

"I hope it's challenging." Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh it's challenging alright." Pinkie Pie said "In fact this one's what I like to call "The Doozy". You have to dress up like a foal for an entire day."

"That doesn't sound so hard." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well there's a catch." Pinkie Pie said "You can't take anything off or else you automatically lose."

Rainbow Dash gulped. "You mean I can't take **ANYTHING** off, not even the diaper?" she said nervously. Pinkie Pie shook her head. "I was afraid of that." Rainbow Dash said.

"Come on Rainbow Dash, it's only for one day." Pinkie Pie said with a smile "I'm sure you can pull this one off."

"Y-you're right Pinkie." Rainbow Dash trying to hide her nervousness.

"Besides" Pinkie Pie said "If you win this dare you win 50 bits."

"50 bits?! That's a lot of money Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't worry about it Dashie." Pinkie Pie said with a reassuring smile "That's about as much as I make in a week."

"Well if you're sure." Rainbow Dash said "I guess I accept the dare."

"Good." Pinkie Pie said "And don't worry I'm sure nopony will ever find out about you being a padded pony for a day."

What neither of them could have known was that somepony **DID** find out. That pony was an earth pony mare with an orange coat, a blonde mane and tail styled in a ponytail, a brown stenson cowpony hat, and a cutie mark which consisted of three red apples. Applejack one of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's friends, she had come by Sugercube Corner just a minute ago hoping to see if either Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash were around and had eavesdropped on their conversation. Normally Applejack would have just shrugged it off and acted like she never heard them but today was different. Today Applejack was mad with Rainbow Dash.

You see about a week ago Applejack had asked Rainbow Dash to help her with some chores around Sweet Apple Acres which is where the cowpony lived. Rainbow Dash had agreed but about an hour later Applejack had found Rainbow Dash resting underneath one of the trees. Now there were somethings that Applejack valued more than anything, one of those things was hard work. Needless to say whenever she saw somepony slacking off or cheating she didn't take kindly to them, in fact she had zero tolerance for such things. So although the two of them were close friends she yelled at Rainbow Dash, telling her to get up off her lazy rump and do some hard work for a change.

Rainbow Dash naturally didn't see what all the fuss was about so she just shrugged it off and told Applejack she was making a big deal out of nothing. After hearing that remark Applejack told Rainbow Dash to just go away and Rainbow Dash did. She may not have understood why Applejack was upset but what she did know was that when Applejack was mad it was best to make yourself scarce.

Now Applejack still held something of a grudge against Rainbow Dash for what had happened. This was something that was nopony would have ever found the least bit suspicious, because once you got to know Ponyvillie's two top athletes you learned that they were the type of ponies who loved to hold a grudge for quite a while before inevitably patching things up again. So even if anypony had known what Applejack was up to they would have simply shrugged it off saying she was probably going to patch things up with Rainbow Dash pretty soon.

When Applejack overheard Rainbow Dash excepting the dare a smile formed across her face as she said in her usual southern accent "So RD's going to be dressing up like a foal huh? Can't say I'm surprised that pony never could resist a challenge." Then she began to scheme, she decided that after the events of last week now was the perfect opportunity to get revenge. The farm pony knew one of Rainbow Dash's worst fears was public humilation, the only question she had for herself was how she would expose Rainbow Dash's secret. She knew that the speedy pegasus would never admit to something so embarrassing, at least not willingly. She thought to herself for a moment, trying to think of how she could possibly get Rainbow Dash to confess. Then suddenly it hit her "Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?" And with that Applejack set off. Where was she headed you ask, to see her friend Twilight Sparkle of course.

Anyway once Rainbow Dash had agreed to the dare she and Pinkie Pie laid the down terms. Rainbow Dash would have something to cover up her diaper, she would have a pacifier which she could suck on if she wanted to, and if for whatever she **DID** use the diaper Pinkie Pie would be more than willing to change her.

"Well then looks like we have ourselves a bet." Pinkie Pie said "Now you stay here and keep an eye on Pound and Pumpkin Cake for me while I go and get everything you'll need." She came back about an hour later with a bag of adult diapers, an onesie so no one would see Rainbow Dash's diaper, a sky blue pacifier, and of course wipes and powder. She lead to Rainbow Dash to the same room where she had earlier changed Pound Cake and instructed her to lay down on one of the tables. Once Rainbow Dash was comfortable, she put the sky blue pacifier in Rainbow Dash's mouth to keep her busy. Then Pinkie Pie opened the bag and took out one of the diapers. After carefully unfolding it she applied a little bit of powder to Rainbow Dash's rear and then instructed her to lift up her rump. Once the diaper was in place Pinkie Pie taped up the sides, carefully put the onesie on over the diaper, and zipped it shut. "O.K. Dashie you're all set." Pinkie Pie said.

"Thanks Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said taking the pacifier out of her mouth and flying off the table before planting her hooves back on the ground again. "But I still don't know about this. I mean I feel like a foal."

"Well do you wanna quit?" Pinkie Pie asked "We can just call this off right now you know. If you don't feel you're up to it."

"No I don't wanna quit!" Rainbow Dash said "But I still feel like a foal. Oh who the buck am I kidding of course I feel like a foal! I mean I'm wearing a diaper for crying out loud!"

"Ssshhh. Not so loud Dashie." Pinkie Pie said "What do you want the whole wide world of Equestria find out?" "Hey isn't this ironic me the pony who's being yelled at to shut the hay up telling you to de the exact same thing?"

"Yeah hillairious." Rainbow Dash sarcastically. "Anyway I just can't help but feel like there's another reason for all of this, like fate is trying to teach me a lesson or something, I just can't quite put my hoof on it though. Oh well guess I'll see you tommorrow then Pinkie Pie."

"Yeah I guess so too." Pinkie Pie said.

"Goodbye Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash as she flew off to her home in Cloudsdale. She was fully prepared to just kick back and take it easy for the rest of the day, she did have the day off after all. She would make sure to check on her pet tortise Tank first and then she was just going to curl up in bed and read the latest Daring Do book. " _This dare will be easy. 50 bits here I come!_ " She thought to herself.

Oh if only she knew how wrong she was.

As Rainbow Dash was flying back to her home in Cloudsdale, Applejack had already made her way to the Ponyvillie library which is where Twilight Sparkle lived. Applejack knocked on the door all the while thinking to herself about how much fun she was going to have with humilating Rainbow Dash in front of her friends.

The door opened and a voice called out "Oh hey Applejack good to see you again." The voice belonged to a baby dragon that had pruple skin and green scales. His name was Spike and he had been living with Twilight ever since the pony had hatched him from an egg. He was also her number one assistant, a fact that he was quite proud of.

"Hiya Spike." Applejack said "Is Twilight here?"

"Sure I'll just go get her for you." Spike said after he let Applejack inside and closed the door.

A moment later a pony with a purple coat, a dark blue mane and tail with a pink skunk stripe running down the middle, a purple horn, and a cutie mark that consisted of a group seven six pointed stars came down from upstairs. Her name was Twilight Sparkle. "Hello Applejack." Twilight said "Spike said you wanted to see me?"

"Why yes I did." Applejack said "I figured we should have another sleepover since it's been so long since we last had one."

"That sounds like a good idea." Twilight said "That last one was about 4 months ago if I'm not mistaken."

"Wow that sure is a long time." Applejack said "Time sure does fly by when you're not paying attention to it."

"My thoughts exactly." Twilight said "Now I'll need to check me schedule so I can see when we can another one. Oh Spike can you go get my calander for me?"

"Sure thing Twilight." Spike said and he raced away to go look for it. He returned shortly. "Here you (pant) go (pant) Twilight." he said in between breaths. Needless to say he was exhausted.

"Thanks Spike." Twilight said. She then began to use her magic to look through the pages of her calander. The unicorn was a pony who always liked to keep things organized and she was also a pony to liked it best when everything went according to her schedule.

"So when would you like to have our next sleepover?" Twilight asked.

"Well I'd like it to be tonight if possible." Applejack replied.

"Well you're in luck." Twilight said "It just so happens that I have nothing to do tonight because I'm actually ahead of schedule."

"Really, that's perfect!" Applejack said.

"Alright who are you and what have you done with the real Applejack?" Twilight said.

"What do ya mean?" Applejack asked "I **AM** the real Applejack."

"Well since when did you suddenly get so excited about having another sleepover?" Twilight asked "I know you normally don't really look forward to sleepovers but now all of a sudden you can't wait to have one. What are you hiding?!"

Applejack gulped, she hadn't expected Twilight to question her like that. Now the farmpony herself knew she was bad at lying, so she started trying to think of a way to deflect Twilight's suspicions without telling her the whole truth. "Uh well you see, the thing is I overheard something that I wasn't suppose to overhear. All you need to know is that involves Rainbow Dash. That's why I decided to have this sleepover. So don't be too surprised if I spend a little more time than usual around Rainbow Dash." she said hoping that would be enough to satisfy Twilight.

Twilight was silent for a moment. Then to Applejack's relief she said "Well I'm pretty sure whatever it is that you overheard it's nothing serious. But are you sure that you can't tell me what it is?"

"Of course I'm sure." Applejack said "I already told you that I wasn't suppose to overhear it."

"Oh right." Twilight said "Well then I guess I should start sending out invitations."

"You don't need to do that Twilight." Applejack said "I'll just tell all our friends about it myself. After all what are friends for?"

"Well o.k. then." Twilight said "Guess I'll see you and the others tonight then."

"Eeyup see ya then Twilight." Applejack said "I'm sure this will be a sleepover we'll never forget."

Rainbow Dash stretched as she put down herDaring Doo book. She looked over at her alarm clock and was relieved to find that a few hours had passed since she had accepted the dare. " _So far so good._ " she thought to herself. And allthough she'd never admit it the diaper actually felt very comfortable. It was so soft, almost like though the pegasus pony had a cloud wrapped around her hind quarters. Yeah sure it crinkled a little whenever she tried to walk but she'd gotten used to it. The pacifier actually felt good as well, it seemed to have something of a claming sensition. Of course she still was only going to wear them until the dare was over tommorrow. Even if diapers were comfortable she'd never let anyone see her in one.

She'd learned all too well how fast gossip could spread through Equestria during the "Gabby Gums" incident and she wasn't going to let her reputation be ruined again. Not only would she be the laughing stock of Ponyvillie and Cloudsdale but she was sure The Wonderbolts would never let her join if they found out. And she'd certainly never get the chance to impress her crush Soarin. Sure during The Grand Galloping Galla and the wedding of Shining Armor and Cadence he'd seemed like a nice guy but Rainbow Dash had to face the facts, nice guy or not Soarin wouldn't be able to resist teasing her about her 'fetish' and he'd never take her seriously.

But of course there was no way that the fastest flyer in Equestria was going to let any of that happen. " _Just got to keep my eye on the prize._ " she thought to herself.

She was just about to resume reading when a familar voice called out to her. "Hey Rainbow Dash!" the voice said. Rainbow Dash froze she knew all too well who that voice belonged to.

" _IT CAN'T BE!_ " Rainbow Dash thought to herself " _I thought Applejack was still mad at me. Well even if she is there's no way I'm going to let her see me like this. But how I am going to be able to talk to her without revealing my secret? Come on Rainbow Dash think, think,think._ " Then suddenly it hit her " _That's it!_ " she thought to herself.

Applejack waited impatiently for Rainbow Dash to show herself. " _What's taking her so long?_ " she thought to herself " _Even if she doesn't want to expose her secret there's no reason why she would take this long to reply._ "

Rainbow Dash quickly made sure to remove her sky blue pacifier before she stepped out onto the balcony of her cloud home. She also made sure that Applejack wouldn't see her onesie and thus wouldn't find out about her secret. "Hey Applejack." she said trying to keep her voice in its usually laid back tone "You wanted to talk to me?"

Applejack looked up and saw Rainbow Dash standing on the edge of her home, despite the difference in altiude Applejack could see and hear Rainbow Dash perfectly. "Yeah I just thought ya should know that we're having another sleepover at Twilight's tonight." she said a slight grin breaking out across her face. Luckly for her Rainbow Dash couldn't see it due to how high up she was.

Rainbow Dash gulped "Tonight? As in **TONIGHT** tonight?"

"Eeyup" Applejack said "Is there a problem sugarcube?"

Now Rainbow Dash was really nervous, Applejack almost never called her sugercube and the few times she did were usually when the two of them were making up after their latest arugement. " _What's she up to?_ " Rainbow Dash thought. "No, n-n-not at all." she said "I guess I'll see you and the others tonight then."

"Try not to be late this time." Applejack said and with that the farmpony set off to inform Fluttershy.

As soon as Applejack left Rainbow Dash began to panic. She sure as heck wasn't going to let her friends see her like this. Sure Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy would defend her but Applejack would certainly never let her live it down, and Twilight and Rarity would more than likely view her as immature. In desperation she took off and flew as fast as her wings could carry her. She didn't care how many ponies saw her now all that mattered to her at this point was making sure her friends didn't find out. All the same she was relived when she made all the way to Sugarcube Corner without anypony noticing her. Normally she would have taken the time to congratulate herself but of course under the current circumstances things were anything but normal to her. So instead she instantly started knocking on the door as hard as she could, hoping to attract the attention of the one pony who could help her, Pinkie Pie. " _Oh I hope Applejack has already informed her._ " she thought to herself.

A few seconds later the door opened. "Come right in Dashie." Pinkie Pie said "I know why you're here."

"Oh good." Rainbow Dash said "So then what are we gonna do? I can't let the others see me like this!"

"Why not?" Pinkie Pie asked "Your diaper shouldn't be sticking out or anything."

"Pinkie Pie I don't think I need to remind you that I don't normally wear clothes, let alone an onesie!" Rainbow Dash said "It'll be a dead giveaway. You've gotta help me cover it up somehow!"

"Well there is one thing I can do." Pinkie Pie said "But it would mean that you would have another item you can't take off."

"I don't care!" Rainbow Dash said "If it means keeping the others from finding out I'll do it!"

"O.k. then." Pinkie Pie said "Come with me."

Rainbow Dash obeyed and followed Pinkie Pie to the room where a few hours ago her friend had diapered her. Pinkie Pie instructed her to lay down on the same table as before and after quickly checking Rainbow Dash's diaper Pinkie Pie took out a pair of jeans specifically designed for an adult foal. She put the jeans on over Rainbow Dash's onesie and made sure it was covered completly. "Well there you go." Pinkie Pie said.

Rainbow Dash was thrilled "Thanks Pinkie you're a life saver."

"You're welcome Dashie." Pinkie Pie said.

"Well what are you gonna do if I well you know **USE** my diaper during the sleepover?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't worry about that Dashie." Pinkie Pie "I'll bring some of my baby supplies with me. I'll keep them stashed inside my sleeping bag. You just whisper to me if you need a change and we'll go some place private."

"Good." Rainbow Dash said " I mean you probably won't need them but hey better safe than sorry."

"That's the spirit Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie said.

About three hours later Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie along with the rest of their friends gathered at Twilight's house.

Applejack secretly smirked with trimuph when she noticed Pinkie Pie's sleeping bag looked a little bit bulgy. " _I'll bet that's where she's keeping the supplies for Rainbow Dash. Excellent everything is going according to plan._ "

For about an hour the sleepover was relatively uneventful. Then after they had all had smores they decided to launch right into truth and dare.

"O.k. Applejack." Rarity a unicorn with a white coat, a purple mane and tail done up in a curl, blue eyes, and a cuite mark consisting of three diamonds asked "Truth or dare?"

"Well you know me." Applejack said "I'll always be dare."

"Oh of course how silly of me darling." Rarity said "I should know by now that you nothing to hide. You are the Element of Honesty after all."

" _And you should know that doesn't mean I'll always tell the whole truth Rarity._ " Applejack thought to herself, for a moment she started to feel a little guilty but she shrugged it off. She convinced herself that she could admit to everything later.

"I dare you to tie yourself up and try to untangle yourself." Rarity said.

"Ooh that's a good one Rarity." Pinkie Pie commented.

"Yeah even I don't think Applejack could pull this off." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Why thank you." Rarity said "Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I can't come up with something devious every now and then."

"Well if that's the best you can do prepare to lose." Applejack said. While Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash had been busy talking she had already tied herself up tight with her trusty lasso and had already nearly succeeded in unting herself. A few seconds later and she was finished. "That was too easy Rarity." Applejack said "I didn't even break a sweat."

"How did you do that?" Rarity asked.

"Oh that's easy when you've been praciting your rope tricks as much as I do you tend to get tangled up quite often. So I learned pretty quickly how to untie the tighest of knots." Applejack said. "You'll have to do better next time Rarity."

"Curses." Rarity muttered. Oh well I guess I'm even worse than Fluttershy when it comes to thinking up good dares.

"Oh Rarity you're not that bad." Fluttershy a pegasus pony with a yellow coat, pink mane, blue-green eyes, and a cutie mark consisting of three pink butterflies said. "At least you can actually think of dares, I always just do truth."

"But darling I'm sure you could come up with something." Rarity said.

"Well maybe next time I will." Fluttershy replied "Anyway it's your turn now Rainbow Dash."

"About time." she said. Having already deflected her friends suspicions about her jeans by telling them the jeans were a gift from someone who had insisted that she try them on, she was really starting to enjoy herself.

"Alright Rainbow Dash." Applejack said "Truth or dare."

Rainbow Dash thought for a moment and while she did a feeling struck her. A feeling that she had really hoped she wouldn't have to deal with. She mentally cursed herself for eating the smores. " _Maybe if I ignore it it'll go away._ " she thought to herself. " _And if worse does come to worse I can just tell Pinkie Pie when my turn is over._ " "Dare!" she said "Give me your best shot!"

Applejack was thrilled to hear that. She could already tell from the look on Rainbow Dash's face what was going on. " _After all those years of taking care of Apple Bloom I'd be lying if I said I didn't know what that look means. It means that somepony needs to use the little fillies room. And I think I know a way I can help._ " "I dare **YOU** Rainbow Dash to be tickled by me for 3 minutes without giving in!" she said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash began to panic, she knew all too well what could happen if Applejack started tickling her. "Wait I-I changed my mind. I want to do truth!" she said.

"Sorry sugarcube but there are no take backs now." Applejack said "And don't bother trying to say uncle unless of course you like losing." And with that Applejack started tickling Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash wanted to stop but she held herself back " _I'm not going to lose to Applejack._ " she thought to herself " _I won't give her that victory!_ " And so Rainbow Dash held out for exactly 3 minutes. And she was relieved when she found that she hadn't used her diaper.

"I'h don't understand this." Applejack said "There's no way you should have been able to hold out, not for that long."

"Hehe nice try Applejack." Rainbow Dash said the thrill of the win getting to her "It'll take more than that to make me use this diaper." As soon those words escaped her mouth she gasped. "D-Did I just say that out loud?"

She looked around and saw all of her friends (except for Pinkie Pie who already knew) casting odd looks at her. " _How could I have been so stupid?!_ " she thought to herself. "W-what I meant to say was" she started but she quickly stopped she knew there was no way her friends would believe whatever excuse she came up with now. "Oh horseapples!" she exclaimed. And then to make matters worse she could feel something in her diaper. She knew what it was. She wanted to cry now more than anything but she held back tears. Crying would only make her seem like even more of a foal than she already was. " _Why did this have to happen to me? What did I ever do deserve this? Did I do something wrong?_ "

Luckly for her before anypony noticed how glum she was looking Pinkie Pie immediately came over to her. "Come on Dashie." she said "Let's get you changed." "Hey Twilight do you mind I if use your bathroom to change Rainbow Dash so she'll have some privacy?"

"Not at all Pinkie Pie." Twilight replied "We'll put our game on hold until you and Rainbow Dash get back."

"Thanks Twilight." Pinkie Pie said "Follow me Dashie."

Rainbow Dash followed Pinkie Pie into Twilight's bathroom. As she did she could swear she saw Applejack eyeing her suspciously.

"O.k. Dashie just let me get everything ready first and then we can change that diaper." Pinkie Pie said as she set up a makeshift changing station. "Alright ready when you are Rainbow Dash." she said about a moment later.

Rainbow Dash quickly flew to Pinkie Pie's changing station which just consisted of some old towels that Twilight had specifically told Pinkie Pie she could use.

The change itself didn't take very long, Pinkie Pie knew what she was doing. "You know Dashie you could still back out now if you wanted to." Pinkie Pie said.

"No way! I'm not giving up that easily." Rainbow Dash said as Pinkie Pie was changing her.

"Well if you're sure." Pinkie Pie said "But if you ever change your mind just let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said "But I'm not going to let something like this change my mind. I'm in it to win it!"

"Good." Pinkie Pie said "Because you're all set. Just let me dispose of the old diaper really quick and then we get back to the sleepover."

Pinkie Pie threw Rainbow Dash's used diaper into the trash and washed her hooves. After that she put Rainbow Dash's onesie and jeans back on. And then she told Rainbow Dash she could stand up.

With the change now complete Rainbow Dash was feeling a lot better. When she and Pinkie Pie came back the sleepover resumed. The truth or dare game went on for another hour. After that came ghost stories.

Twilight once again told the tale of the headless horse since it was the only one she knew. Rainbow Dash told the tale of the olden pony. Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy all took their turns and all of them were pretty much uneventful. Needless to say they were all surprised when Fluttershy actually managed to tell a fairly convicing story.

Pinkie Pie went next and her tale surprisingly was considered the most frightening of all.

"Wow that was ... intresting." Twilight said a little bit shaken up.

"I'h must say sugarcube that was quite the tale." Applejack said. Out of all her friends she had faired the best since she was only a little bit uneasy on the inside.

"I um never knew you could tell such a scary story." Fluttershy said, hiding behind Rarity. Not surprisingly she had faired the worst of her friends. Still it was an improvement over last sleepover when the pegasus had been so frightened that she hid underneath Twilight's bed and refused to come out until the ghost stories were finished.

"You almost made me wet myself Pinkie Pie. Key word almost." Rainbow Dash said trying to hide her fear behind a brave face that was so frightened you could hardly even tell it was a brave face.

"Where do you ever pick up such frightening tales darling?" Rarity asked, her mane's natural curly style now looking a bit disrupted which Rarity was trying to fix.

"Well some of my party guests like to stories sometimes. And sometimes I overhear them. As a matter of fact the one I just told you was no where near as scary as some of the other ones I've overheard."

"Well perhaps next time you can tell us Pinkie." Twilight said "But not tonight. Enough is enough. It's time for us to go to sleep. See you all in the morning." And with that Twilight went upstairs to her own bed. Rarity offered to sleep with Fluttershy (as friends) in the guest bed just in case she had nightmares during the night. That left Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack to sleep in their sleeping bags on the ground floor not that it mattered to any of them.

"Goodnight Dashie." Pinkie Pie said "Wake me up if you need a change."

"Don't worry about it Pinkie." Rainbow Dash replied "You sleep for as long as you want. I'll be fine."

She did not know that Applejack was waiting for her to fall asleep. Heck because of how silent Applejack had been Rainbow Dash thought she was already asleep. So after quickly checking her diaper just be sure that there hadn't been any "accidents" Rainbow Dash climbed into her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

As Rainbow Dash slept Applejack set her back-up plan into motion. " _I've got to get that speedster to admit defeat. Luckly I've got just the thing to do it._ " she thought to herself. She reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a gaint brown clay ball. Inside it was a leftover stink bomb from one of Rainbow Dash's April Foals Day pranks. The plan had already been set in motion. When Pinkie Pie wasn't looking shortly after ariving Applejack had taken one of the diapers from inside of Pinkie's sleeping bag. She had painted the inside of it with brown pain, and she put in just the right place to make it look convicing. Pinkie Pie hadn't noticed. Now Applejack was going to slip the stink bomb into the back of Rainbow Dash's diaper. The stink bomb was set to go off in a few hours. The smell was sure to wake up Rainbow Dash but not Pinkie Pie who was quite the heavy sleeper. Rainbow Dash would be humilated thinking she had used her diaper during the night and she would break down in tears. Applejack would tell Rainbow Dash that she would change her but only when the pegasus pony admitted that she had been wrong a week ago and agreed to forefit the dare would Applejack agree to change her. " _And if she doesn't give in right away_ " Applejack thought " _I'll tell her that she can just stay in that diaper until Pinkie Pie wakes up and by that point everyone else will be awake. It'll be her worst nightmare come to life. It's brilliant._ "

And so Applejack slipped the stink bomb into Rainbow Dash's diaper being careful not to wake her up. Once the stink bomb was in place Applejack smiled and went to sleep. " _I'h can't wait for tommorrow morning._ " she thought to herself as she closed her eyes " _Ooh I can see the look on RD's face now._ "

A few hours passed and the stink bomb went off. Rainbow Dash woke up. " _What's that smell?_ " she thought to herself as she looked around. Was it coming from her? Rainbow Dash usually showered before bed each night but of course last night had been an exception because of the dare. " _It can't be a b.o. problem. This is something different._ " As she said that her thoughts turned to her diaper. Was it possible that she had used it in the night without knowing. " _No it couldn't be!_ " she thought. But just to make sure she quickly placed her hoof around the diaper and squished it. It confirmed her worst fears, she'd used her diaper again. " _How this is possible?!_ " she thought to herself.

Now she was in a perdicament. She didn't want to wake Pinkie Pie up and ask her for a change, not after telling her she could sleep for as long as she wanted. But she sure as heck didn't want to stay in the "used" diaper, not only was it uncomfortable but she didn't want to get a rash. She briefly considered changing her diaper herself but she quickly ruled it out, unlike Pinkie Pie she wouldn't know what she was doing and would likely make a mess. " _What am I gonna do?!_ " she thought as she started to panic.

Meanwhile Applejack had already woken up and was pleased to see that her revenge scheme was working. " _Everything's going according to plan._ " she thought to herself smirking with triumph. Then suddenly a thought entered her head " _Except was this_ _ **REALLY**_ _necessary? I'h mean look at her, she's pretty much panicing right now all because of you._ " Applejack was silent for a moment as another thought entered her mind " _Even if what Rainbow Dash did was wrong you didn't have the right to do_ _ **This**_ _to her. You should have been the bigger mare in this case. You'll be lucky if Rainbow Dash even wants to speak to you when she finds out you did this to her. You should be ashamed of yourself, and after all this you have the nerve to call yourself an Apple._ " As that thought sank in Applejack began to feel guilty, she remembered now that the Apple family in addition to valuing hard work and honesty also didn't believe in revenge. " _I can't believe I forgot about that._ " she said mentally kicking herself for it. Her pride had gotten in the way again. Hadn't she already learned about how dangerous her pride could be? She was always a pony who prided herself on being so mature and not making mistakes all the time. Well she certainly couldn't say that now. It was times like this where she really didn't feel like herself.

"Whatever is that horrible smell?" Rarity said as she, Fluttershy, and Twilight came down from the upstairs bedroom.

"What smell? I don't smell anything." Rainbow Dash said obivously lying.

"Rainbow Dash is there something you want to tell us? I mean if that's o.k. with you." Fluttershy said.

"N-n-no nothing all." Rainbow Dash said.

"Rainbow Dash whatever you did it's nothing to be ashamed of." Twilight said her voice taking on a more motherly tone "It's like I told Spike when he wore diapers. Sometimes you just can't control things. Whatever happens happens."

"I-I had an accident." Rainbow Dash said sadly.

"Oh is that what this is all about darling?" Rarity asked.

"Rainbow Dash nodded, she was too embarrassed to even speak.

"It's not yer fault sugarcube." Applejack said.

"W-w whaddya mean?" Rainbow Dash said, her voice was quite it could give Fluttershy a run for her money.

"Yeah what do you mean it's not Rainbow Dash's fault?" Pinkie Pie asked, the pink party having just now woken up.

"What I'h mean is you techincally didn't use your diaper RD. I'h just made ya think you did." Applejack said

"How did you do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well I'h slipped one of your left over stink bombs from April Foals Day into your diaper while you were sleeping. I covered it up with a gaint brown clay ball and I used a little brown paint to make look like you actually had used your diaper." Applejack explained.

"But why did you do all of this?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because I was mad with you and I'h wanted to get revenge. But I've realized that revenge is never the answer." Applejack said.

"Well I forgive you Applejack." Rainbow Dash said "In fact I probably deserved it for being so inconsiderate."

"So you actually admit you were wrong last week?" Applejack said.

"Yeah I guess so." Rainbow Dash said.

Applejack couldn't believe it. Rainbow Dash was actually fessing up. Normally she would have been surprised but at the moment all she could think about was apologizing to Rainbow Dash. "Well can ya ever forgive me for what I did. I'h mean this whole sleepover thing was all part of my plan to get revenge on you." she said.

"So **THAT'S** why you wanted to hold this sleepover." Twilight said "I knew you were hiding something."

"Is that true Applejack?" Rarity asked.

"Yes it's true." Applejack admitted.

"Wow I never would've guessed." Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah well anyway as I was saying. Can ya forgive me Rainbow Dash?" Applejack said.

"No way, not in a million years. Just kidding, of course I forgive you Applejack." Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash." Applejack said "Now why don't we change you just in case you actually **DID** use that diaper."

"Oh all right." Rainbow Dash said "But you're going to have to be the one to change me this time."

"Whatever you say Rainbow Dash." Applejack said "Hey Pinkie Pie can I borrow your supplies really quick?"

"Sure thing Applejack." Pinkie Pie said as she went over to her sleeping bag and then from seemingly nowhere she pulled out a diaper bag, foal powder, and wipes.

"Thanks Pinkie Pie." Applejack said "I'll give them back to you as soon as I'm done with them. Now come on Rainbow Dash the more you wait the more likely you'll have an accident."

"O.k. Applejack I'm coming." Rainbow Dash said "Oh and Pinkie Pie the dare's over, you win."

"Are you sure about that Dashie?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Rainbow Dash said "50 bits just isn't worth all this trouble. Besides I think the real reason why I accepted the dare was because fate wanted to teach me a lesson. Well I've learned my lesson, I've learned that I shouldn't be so inconsiderate and I should take other ponies viewpoints into account before saying or doing things."

"Well o.k. then." Pinkie Pie said "I win the dare and I get to keep my 50 bits. Better luck next time though Dashie."

After that Rainbow Dash followed Applejack into Twilight's bathroom. The farmpony had already set up the makeshift changing station. Rainbow Dash didn't need to be told what to do, she wasted no time in flying over to the changing station.

"Ready sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Ready and waiting." Rainbow Dash replied.

The changing was very quick for much to Rainbow Dash's relief she hadn't used her diaper. Nonetheless Applejack decided to change her anyway to remove the brown paint on Rainbow Dash's rump.

"Hey Rainbow Dash can I'h ask you something?" Applejack said as she was changing Rainbow Dash.

"Go right ahead." Rainbow Dash replied.

"What's it like wearing diapers?" Applejack said slightly embarrassed.

"Well so long as you don't use them they're actually pretty comfortable." Rainbow Dash said "It's almost like having a cloud wrapped around you hind quarters. Why'd you want to know?"

"Well I'h was thinking that after the way I acted I deserved some kind of punishment. And now after a little thinking I realized that since I'h acted like a foal that I'h should dress up like a foal. And I was wondering if perhaps maybe you'd be intrested in joining me." Applejack said

"That sounds like a challenge." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well that's because maybe it **IS** a challenge sugarcube." Applejacak said a playful smirk breaking out across her face.

"Oh you're on!" Rainbow Dash said as Applejack finished changing her. "This weekend at Sweet Apple Acres we'll dress up like foals and see who can last the longest without using their diaper. I won't give in so easily this time!"

"I accept your challenge." Applejack said as she disposed of the "used" diaper and washed her hooves. "But for now we have a sleepover to finish."

"Last one to breakfast is a rotten egg!" Rainbow Dash said as she left the bathroom.

"You won't win this time Rainbow Dash." Applejack said racing to catch up with the speedy pegasus.

And with that the two ponies became friends again, at least for now.


End file.
